Stars And Stripes Forever
by Areli iero
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Steve, pero transcurrirá de una manera que no imaginaba.
1. Extraño

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro, a excepción de que era uno con matices grises y con clima frío no muy agradable. Pareciera como si fuera a llover, las nubes atiborraran el cielo.

Las persianas se encontraban cubiertas, pero pequeños rayos solares que se escapaban del bloqueo de las nubes entraban por las aberturas, rozando la blanca y tersa piel de quien dormía en aquella habitación. La ciudad que nunca duerme se hallaba en un extraño estado de silencio que no duró por mucho. Un gran ruido de fondo se hizo oír entre las calles, avenidas y manzanas, las cuales resonaban sin cesar en un tumulto de voces y autos.

Esto llegó a oídos del hombre que continuaba descansando. Su tranquilo soñar se vio interrumpido y sus ojos cerrados junto con su nariz se fruncieron en una ligera mueca de disgusto ante el atenue de su paz. Giró la cabeza y rodó su cuerpo hacia el otro lado como si aquello pudiese disminuir el ruido que procedía del gran ventanal que ahora tenía detrás.

Las suaves sábanas de seda color vino de la cama King Size donde se hallaba recostado, lo envolvieron aún más en su tibieza y se dispuso a continuar su sueño. Pero había algo que no le permitía dormir, una casi imperceptible respiración que se localizaba muy cerca. Lentamente levantó sus párpados con rubias pestañas para mostrar sus pupilas color aguamar que luchaban por enfocarse en una borrosa figura delante suyo, de pie, como si estuviese vigilando cada movimiento mientras dormía.

—¡Papá!

—¿Peter?

El niño con castaña cabellera y ojos de la misma tonalidad con una pequeña pijama tricolor se lanzó contra el rubio que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar aquel proyectil que no paraba de sonreír. Un sonido sordo retumbó al caer sobre el estómago del ojiazul, que evitó quejarse a pesar del dolor que le propició todo el peso del niño en una sola zona y sin advertencia.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

Steve abrazó de manera protectora al niño y acarició revolviendo los cabellos marrones para desordenarlos más de lo que ya se encontraban. Su mirada recayó en las ropas del infante que hasta ahora pudo notar que el estampado era como el de la bandera.

—Te ves muy bien.— Dijo en forma de cumplido mientras Peter le abrazó por el cuello, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Deberías darme el crédito a mí, fui yo quien se lo compró.— Ambos giraron para ver la puerta de la habitación. Tony se hallaba recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo únicamente un bóxer azul, blanco y rojo con estrellas.

—De hecho debería darle el crédito a Pepper. Tú eres incapaz de comprarle ropa a Peter. —Sonrió ladino a la par que colocaba al pequeño a su costado.

—Pero lo hace con mi dinero.— Se aproximó a un lado de la cama, visualizando los pectorales descubiertos del soldado.— Al parecer no eres el único con calor.

—A decir verdad, tengo algo de frío. —Se cubrió un poco con los brazos, disimulando que la baja temperatura endurecía ciertos botones rosados en sus pechos.

JARVIS recorrió las persianas, mostrando un hermoso cielo azul junto con un brillante y dorado sol que comenzaba a asomarse. La mañana gris se había esfumado.

—Tu edad ya te está afectando.— Rió Tony, evidenciando que era un día hermoso. Steve frunció un poco el ceño, mirándolo aún desde abajo, recostado.— Cien años no pasan en vano.

—Noventa y cinco. — Corrigió Peter desde la cama sin dejar de sonreír, mirando atentamente a ambos.— Yo nací cuando papá Steve tenía ochenta y nueve.

El rubio no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa.— ¿Y así te haces llamar genio? Un niño de 6 años sabe sumar mejor que tú. —Se jactó Steve. Peter de un salto bajó de la cama para correr fuera de aquella habitación.

—Como sea…— Tony evadió la mirada del Capitán, girando para no mirar su rostro.

—Fue un gran detalle.— El soldado apartó las sábanas y se sentó sobre el colchón.

—¿De qué hablas?— Continuaba sin verlo, pero sintió un par de manos posándose en ambos costados de sus caderas, apoyadas en el elástico de sus bóxers.

—De esto.— Steve haló hacia sí al castaño para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

—Fue idea de Pete.— Tony mantenía sus brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el frente.

—Entonces ya sé a quién agradecerle.— Acarició con sus labios el desnudo cuello del castaño, esperando provocarlo de alguna forma. Sintió como se estremecía, pero continuaba resistiéndose.— ¿Qué pasa Tony? ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso… — Susurraba Tony mientras su rubio le acariciaba su entrepierna, causando que se mordiera el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Retiró la mano del rubio y se sentó a su lado, esquivando cualquier contacto con su piel.

—Nunca te había visto así. ¿Qué ocurre?— La expresión de Steve denominaba tristeza, más aún porque el moreno no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

En ese momento Peter volvió a entrar, pero ahora arrastrando el escudo del soldado con un pastel encima, como si fuera una bandeja, cubierto perfectamente por 95 velas de cumpleaños las cuales estaban derretidas hasta la mitad. –Papi, ayúdame. —Tony se levantó para tomar el escudo y colocarlo en la cama. Peter subió de nuevo sonriendo como siempre.— Tienes que pedir un deseo.— El pequeño lo miraba con entusiasmo, mientras que el rubio no apartaba la vista de su esposo.

Sin pensarlo, Steve se inclinó hacia el pastel y apagó cada una de las velas. Peter aplaudió y volvió a abrazar a su padre, seguido de otra felicitación. El niño tomó algo del betún azul y lo esparció en la mejilla del rubio, quien contra atacó con betún en todo su diminuto rostro.

El moreno los observaba con una sonrisa ligera y se dispuso a vestirse con uno de sus mejores trajes.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Steve después de que él y Peter terminaran comiendo algo de las sobras, manchando toda la cama con el dulce postre.

—Me preparo para recibir a todos los demás para la fiesta.

—¿Cuál fiesta?

Tony se encontraba atando una corbata roja que combinaba con su traje negro brillante y apenas si miró a Steve antes de cruzar la puerta.— No eres el único motivo para celebrar hoy, Rogers.

—Vendrán los tíos Clint, Bruce y Thor con las tías Nat, Pepper y Loki.— Miraba el pequeño a Steve mientras lamía un borde del escudo cubierto con betún rojo.

—Ya te dije que Loki no es tu tía, Pete.— Tony terminaba de atarse los cordones de los tenis que gustaba ponerse junto con ese traje.

—Pero tiene el cabello muy largo.— Se excusó el niño a la par que Steve lamió su pulgar derecho y limpió un poco de la crema batida que Peter tenía en el mentón, mientras le replicaba a su otro padre.

—También Thor. —Inquirió Steve.

—Pero él tiene barba, un martillo muy grande y una capa. La tía Loki usa vestido. —Peter aún no comprendía la diferencia.

El rubio bajó a Peter de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

—Mejor vamos a cambiarte Pete, estás muy sucio.— Tony tomó su mano y salieron.

Mientras tanto, Steve abría la llave del agua caliente y retiraba su ropa interior. El vapor se sentía bien en su cuerpo, haciendo que despertara. Pensó en la extraña actitud de Tony y suspiró. Al salir de la ducha se envolvió en una toalla, saliendo del baño. El colchón ahora tenía sabanas nuevas de un tono marfil y su escudo se hallaba sobre ella sin rastros de azúcar; a su lado, un lujoso traje azul marino, una corbata de hilos plateados con una camisa blanca y al pie de la cama un par de lustrosos zapatos negros.

El rubio miró hacia el techo de la habitación.— Gracias, JARVIS.

— _Para servirle, Sr. Rogers._

Tomó las prendas y se dispuso a vestirse frente a uno de los espejos.— Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Steve.

 _—Lo siento, Capitán._

Suspiró exhausto, tal vez JARVIS era igual de terco que Tony, pero al menos era más amable.


	2. 4 de Julio

Terminó de vestirse y salió para intentar ayudar a Peter con el traje formal que probablemente lo obligarían a usar, pero escuchó ruidos en su camino hacia la habitación del pequeño. Su sorpresa fue cuando halló a la señorita Potts sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, tratando de decorar las paredes más altas del PentHouse con ayuda de Dum-E, uno de los primeros robots de Tony.

—Hola Steve, feliz 4 de Julio. —Saludó la rubia al mirarlo entrar a la sala, tambaleándose un poco por girar su rostro. El ojiazul se acercó para sujetarla evitando que cayera. —Y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. —Pepper descendió, abrazándolo con fuerza para subir de nuevo con su ayuda y continuar decorando.

—No pienso que sea buena idea que hagas eso… mucho menos en tacones. —Steve tomó unas cuantas serpentinas, arrepintiéndose de verla de vuelta a esa altura, quería ayudarle a descender de nuevo.

—Ni lo intentes. —Le detuvo Potts con una de sus manos sobre los pectorales, adelantándose en su intento por reemplazarla arriba. —No permitiré que trabajes este día.

—Mejor hazle caso o es capaz de lanzarte por una de las ventanas como regalo.— Tony salió de la habitación de Peter, el cual cruzó sus pequeños brazos e hizo un gran puchero por el smoking que ahora llevaba puesto.

—Muy gracioso Tony. —Pepper bajó ahora con apoyo de Dum-E y se dirigió directo al pequeño Peter. —Te ves tan lindo.— Se acuclilló a su altura para mirarlo mejor.

—No me gusta. —Peter hizo otro puchero, halando su pequeña corbata. Sentía que le asfixiaba.

—Eres como un pequeño Anthony con esa cara. —Rió Pepper, haciendo que Tony la mirara con el mismo puchero de Peter. —Aunque sería mejor si lo dejaran usar su otro traje.

El rostro de Peter se iluminó y no demoró en huir de vuelta a su habitación.

—Perfecto. Treinta minutos arreglándolo para nada. —Tony caminó hacia las escaleras que guiaban hacia su taller. —Si me disculpan, iré a preparar los fuegos artificiales.

Ambos rubios miraron a Stark mientras se marchaba, Pepper con desaprobación y Steve con preocupación.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que le ocurre? —Preguntó Steve entre susurros. Pepper continuaba mirando en dirección a las escaleras.— Es… el primer cumpleaños que convivimos como esposos. ¿Crees que eso le moleste?

—Este día siempre te encuentras fuera. —Le recordó Potts.

—Porque Fury me asigna misiones de seguridad. Es uno de los días con mayor cantidad de civiles en las calles. —Replicó el Capitán, sin mencionar que parte de esas importantes misiones incluía que tuviese que ser una atracción más. Las familias, y sobre todo niños, añoraban una fotografía con el mayor ídolo de la patria.

Pepper negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.— Tony siempre ha odiado el 4 de Julio, deberías saberlo.

—¿Es por mi culpa? —Steve temía por la respuesta.

—No… exactamente. —Dudó Pepper. Era difícil de explicar. —Me refiero a que Howard nunca se encontraba con él este día. Era un invitado de honor para el desfile y prefería no llevar a Tony. También, por ser tu cumpleaños, únicamente hablaba de ti. —Steve se hallaba cabizbajo, Pepper acarició su hombro. —No es que sea tu culpa o que te odie por eso. Es sólo que esta fecha en especial es más irritable que el resto del año. —Sonrió para calmar al Capitán.

—Supongo que será mejor no mencionarlo. —Continuaba con el ánimo por los suelos.

Pepper sonrió ligeramente. —Eso no significa que debamos ignorar tu cumpleaños. Conoces a Tony, es un niño mimado y malcriado. Lo mejor es ignorar su actitud negativa.

Por fin logró que Steve sonriera sinceramente. Por mucho que adorara a Stark, sabía mejor que nadie que su ánimo era como una montaña rusa. Tal vez si se divertía, lograría que deseara unirse a la celebración. Lo mejor sería continuar con lo planeado.

Su conversación fue interrumpida debido a que escucharon a Peter dando gritos de alegría. —¡Papá! ¡Papá, mira! —Peter llevaba puesto un mini traje de Capitán América y corrió para abrazar a Steve, intentando rodear su cintura.

Pepper acaricio su fino cabello castaño en cuanto se detuvo. —Sabía que era mejor este.

El ojiazul miró a la rubia, descendiendo para corresponder mejor el abrazo de su hijo. —No sé qué haríamos sin ti.

—Probablemente intentarían matarse. —Confesó Potts.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, de su interior salieron Thor y Loki. El príncipe asgardiano en vez de su capa roja, llevaba la bandera de los Estados Unidos atada al cuello.

—¡Tío Thor!— Peter corrió hacia el rubio más fornido y este lo cargó con gran facilidad.

—Pequeño hijo de América, ¿me veo lo suficientemente patriota como para acompañarlo en su jubiloso festín? —Thor comenzó a girar con el pequeño.

—Claro que sí tío. —Respondió Peter entre risas antes de ser descendido de nuevo al suelo. Intentaba mantenerse de pie, pero tambaleaba un poco.

—Hermano, deja de hablar tan raro que la elocuencia no se te da.— El Dios de las travesuras miró hacia otro lado evitando la "cursi" escena.

—Hablando de festín, no huelo ninguno.— Thor dejó que Peter se colgara de uno de sus brazos y examinó con la mirada la cocina.

—Tú siempre pensando en comida. —Bufó Loki.

Pepper cargó a Peter para que no se lastimara en caso de que se soltara del braso del Asgardiano.— Natasha, Clint y Bruce traerán la cena de un restaurante.

—Pero yo ya tengo hambre.— El estómago de Peter rugía casi con la misma intensidad que la del Dios del trueno.

—¿No desayunaron?— Pepper miraba con desapruebo a Steve.

—Comimos pastel.— Peter interrumpió antes de que su padre le respondiera. Steve sólo rió algo ansioso.

—No me digas que… —De nuevo Pepper reprochaba a Rogers.

—Tal vez… despertamos hasta tarde. —Steve trató de evadir la dura mirada de Potts. Peter murmuró un "Estás en problemas".

El color anaranjado del ocaso comenzaba a manchar el azul de cielo. Thor encendió la televisión, se mostraba el gran desfile, pero nada comparado con el espectáculo que habría más noche.

Depués de unos minutos donde todos conversaban o jugaban con Peter, el sonido del ascensor se escuchó de nuevo y de él salieron Natasha y Bruce.

Llevaban varias bolsas y cajas llenas de comida. Thor en seguida ayudó a cargarlas y ponerlas en la mesa. Después de saludarse, Pepper y Bruce acomodaron los cubiertos junto a los platos.

Peter se acercó al sillón donde Steve y Thor conversaban, haló parte de su traje para llamar su atención.— ¿Dónde está papi?

Steve recordó que en todo el día Tony no había salido de su taller, lo cual era normal, pero no cuando había una fiesta de por medio. –Está en el taller Peter, no creo que debas ir por él, ya sabes cómo es. Iré por él.

—¿Qué está haciendo el hombre de metal?— Cuestionó Thor, llamando la atención de Loki, quien se encontraba más que aburrido cambiando canales en el televisor.

—Dijo que estaría preparando los fuegos artificiales. —Mintió Steve, puesto que no tenía idea de lo que hacía en su taller.

Loki notó de inmediato la pequeña mentira, era inusual en el Capitán y por ende más interesante. Siguió la corriente. ¿Fuegos artificiales?— Repitió.— ¿Dónde mencionaste que se encuentra Stark?

Antes de que Steve se negara a decirle la ubicación del taller y de que Thor lo reprendiera con algún gesto, Peter cómo ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer, se adelantó a los otros dos y respondió por ellos.— Está bajando las escaleras, tía Loki. —Señalo con el índice el camino y el Dios omitió la travesura del niño para ir a visitar al mecánico.

Rogers intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero Peter le dio uno de los controles de su videojuego al igual que a Thor.— Ahora que dejó la televisión… ¡vamos a jugar! —Steve no podía negar que su hijo era un genio como Tony.

Loki bajó rápidamente los escalones y miró una reforzada puerta de cristal frente a sus ojos donde se hallaba el taller. Mientras más reforzado el exterior, más interesante el interior.


	3. Engaño

Tony perfeccionaba algunos mecanismos para incorporarlos a su más reciente armadura, sólo trabajar en sus proyectos le tranquilizaba.

Loki movió sus manos, haciendo que la puerta del taller se abriera en silencio. Buscó a Stark con la mirada, le halló rápidamente, sentado frente a un aparato que no reconoció sobre un escritorio y un destornillador. Se acercó sigilosamente planeando asustarlo con su presencia.

—Te vi desde que estabas en las escaleras. —Tony no levantó la mirada y continuó con una pequeña pieza que examinaba mientras ajustaba unos tornillos. Loki notó unas pantallas holográficas. Stark había colocado cámaras de seguridad que mostraban lo que ocurría en la sala, cocina, el ascensor… todas partes.— ¿A qué debo tu visita? —Cuestionó Tony. Aunque Loki anticipaba que además de cámaras, también tenía micrófonos. No era necesario repetirlo.

—Sin rodeos.— Rió más para sí mismo Laufeyson.

—No me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo.— Stark instaló la pieza en una de las botas de su armadura.

—A mí tampoco. —Loki recorrió el lugar con la vista.

—¿Entonces, a qué vienes?— Repitió Tony la pregunta.

—Quisiera conocer la utilidad que los midgardianos le dan a la pólvora. —Loki reanudó la mentira.

—Eso te interesa porque… —Stark finalmente le miró a la cara, arqueando una ceja.

—El hombre bandera dijo que estarías aquí preparando algo que llaman… fuegos artificiales. Curioso nombre. Me cautivó la palabra "Fuego". —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar su monólogo, mirando ahora la armadura. —Eso… no parece ser parte de los fuegos artificiales. —Señaló. Notaba la ligera incomodidad en Tony. Stark sabía que Steve tomaba la excusa de preparar la pirotecnia cada vez que se encerraba en el taller para no salir ante alguna celebración, usualmente funcionaba. Loki continuó con el tema de la mentira —Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… porque siendo criaturas supuestamente evolucionadas, me causa curiosidad que logren utilizar combustible en dosis controladas para simple entretenimiento, a expensas de la gran probabilidad de heridas y la contaminación que causa. A pesar de las bellas luces, puede existir algo siniestro detrás de estas… cosas.

—No hay nada siniestro en ello. —Bufó Tony. Sólo el hermano de Thor podría decir algo así sobre algo tan simple.

—Entonces puedes mostrarme su funcionamiento.— Inquirió Loki, acercando el rostro al de Tony, quien ya se encontraba más que molesto.

—Sería como darle un arma cargada a un mono.— Levantó la mirada para encarar a Loki.— O en tu caso, una cabra. —Flexionó los dedos índice a cada lado de su cabeza, imitando la forma del casco de Loki.

Laufeyson frunció un poco el entrecejo. —Quisiera continuar esta típica charla vulgar, pero no estaré mucho tiempo en este sucio mundo y quiero aprender lo más posible de uno de los seres menos desagradables que ofrece este chiquero que se enorgullecen en llamar Tierra. —Hacía un gran esfuerzo por ser amable.

—¿Debo entender eso como un cumplido, cuernitos? —Se burló el mecánico.

—Interprétalo como quieras, sólo deseo respuestas.— Loki se cruzó de brazos e intentó analizar lo que hacía el castaño sobre la mesa una vez más para cambiar el tema, pero sin éxito.

—¿Y si me niego? —Tony era muy difícil de distraer.

—Sin rodeos entonces. —Apoyó ambas manos sobre los posabrazos de la silla giratoria de Stark, acorralándolo. —Podría acelerar el proceso del rompimiento de tu relación con el Capitán. —Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. –Soy el Dios del engaño y sé perfectamente cuando alguien está fingiendo.

Tony estaba muy tentado en alzar con fuerza su rodilla y golpear con fuerza la entrepierna de Loki para causarle mucho dolor, porque los aliens tienen genitales… ¿cierto? Evitó ese pensamiento y prefirió evadirlo sólo con astucia, después de todo, él solo podía contra Loki, no necesitaba ayuda del resto de los Vengadores. —Si eres tan buen adivino, dime ¿qué es lo que estoy escondiendo?

Loki sabía que sería difícil que Tony admitiera lo que estaba pensando, así que decidió divertirse un poco hasta que él mismo lo dijera. —Por alguna razón se puede sentir una densa tención entre ambos. Debo suponer que es por tu culpa.

Tony continuaba con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?— Stark lo miró con más detenimiento.

Loki sonrió con más malicia y se acercó de tal manera que pudiera colocarse entre las piernas de Tony.— Me encanta la sensación de caos y aumentarla hace que se sienta aún mejor.

—¡¿Pero qué estás…?! —Stark trató de apartarlo, pero no había previsto que Loki fuese casi tan fuerte como su hermano. Era sencillo lanzarle con su armadura, pero en ese momento no contaba con ella.

Loki le aprisionó con su cuerpo, aplastándole sin dejarle respirar. Tony ya no podía emitir sonido alguno. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, que ni su IA pudo advertirle al resto de los Vengadores.

Arriba en el comedor, estaban a punto de servir la cena, ya todos se hallaban en la mesa, a excepción de Tony y Loki.

—Steve, ¿puedes ir a buscar a los chicos?— Pepper llamó la atención del Capitán, que intentaba poner en el cuello de Peter una servilleta.

—Claro. —Se levantó de su asiento. —Comiencen sin nosotros, ya deben tener hambre.

Sin pensarlo, Thor acercó para sí mismo casi la mitad de toda la comida que se hallaba en la mesa. Agradecía enormemente que estuviese con ellos Bruce y no Hulk, o la cena sería muy distinta.

Steve bajó rápidamente las escaleras, JARVIS le abrió la puerta del taller, intentando hablarle del peligro, pero ya era muy tarde. Antes de dar un paso hacia adentro, divisó una escena que nunca esperó ver.


	4. Traición

Steve veía, o creyó ver, a Loki sobre Tony, su Tony, besándose apasionadamente. Al menos eso pensaba desde su perspectiva. Huyó subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Todos los invitados continuaban concentrados en su abundante cena, la única que se percató de lo ocurrido, o que al menos le importaba, fue Pepper.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento, excusándose con ir a revisar lo que pasaba con Tony. Se dirigió a la puerta donde había entrado Steve un par de minutos antes y golpeó con los nudillos. —Steve, ¿qué ocurre? —Esperó y no escuchó respuesta alguna, sólo un fuerte estruendo que parecía ser hacia la pared. Potts prefirió dirigirse al taller y averiguar por su cuenta lo que provocó la conmoción en el Capitán.

A través del cristal logró observar a Tony gritando furiosamente a Loki. No entendía lo que ocurría, así que oprimió la clave de acceso en la puerta. Al abrirse, logró escuchar perfectamente los insultos que el castaño dedicaba al asgardiano.

Loki rió al ver al mecánico tomado un brazo de su armadura, apuntándole para lanzar un rayo repulsor.

Pepper se acercó y se interpuso entre ambos para evitar la pelea. — ¡Ya basta!

—No te metas, midgardiana. —Amenazó Loki con usar su magia.

—Vete, Pepper. —Tony no planeaba herirla, pero sabía que Loki sí era capaz de lastimarla sino obedecía y se apartaba.

—¡No me voy a mover! ¡Ustedes dos compórtense ahora mismo!— La rubia gritaba, regañando a ambos. —Tony bajó el brazo en seguida. Loki hizo lo mismo, no por hacerle caso a la mujer, sino porque ya comenzaba a sentir hambre. Creía que si terminaban antes con la disputa, podría subir y alcanzar algo de las sobras que su hermano, y actual pareja, le hubiese dejado de la cena. —Bien. Ahora… no quiero saber por qué discutían de esa manera, probablemente fue algo insignificante.— Tony no pudo evitar sentirse más que ofendido. —Lo que me interesa saber… —Continuó Pepper, tratando de calmarlos de nuevo. —…es por qué Steve se encerró en su habitación. No me importa quién haya sido, pero arréglenlo ahora. Y me refiero a ti, Anthony. —Pepper lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dijiste que no importaba quién había sido. —Refunfuñó Stark.

—Sabemos perfectamente de quién es la culpa. —Pepper colocó las manos en sus caderas.

—Te quiero fuera de mi casa, ahora. —Señaló Tony a Loki. El Dios rió aún más complacido.

—No lo culpes por algo que tú has hecho. —Replicó Potts.

—¿Y qué se supone que hice? —Respondió Stark.

—No lo sé, tal vez ignorar a Steve todo el día, en SU cumpleaños. Bajó aquí hace unos momentos, esperando a que te dignes a salir, compartir una cena decente con todos los demás, pasar el tiempo con él y tu hijo.— Pepper estaba más que molesta. Loki sólo permaneció disfrutando del momento con una sonrisa.

—¿Steve estuvo aquí? —Tony se cubrió el rostro, ahora estaba más molesto porque Rogers vio todo y no le ayudó. Mientras se marchaba, Pepper continuaba su regaño, ahora hacia Loki.

Estando escaleras arriba habló hacia la puerta. —Steve, sé que estás ahí, abre. —Al igual que Potts minutos atrás, no escuchó respuesta.— ¿Por qué estás molesto? Soy yo quien debería estarlo.

Steve ya había dejado marcas de sus puños por todos los muros. Se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón; mirando la pirotecnia azul, roja y blanca a través de la ventana en el cielo nocturno. — ¿Así que no te arrepientes?

Tony rió con sarcasmo. —¿Arrepentirme? ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer!

Rogers no soportó más y tomó una lámpara, arrojándola a la puerta cerrada. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella para abrirla y halar a Tony dentro de la habitación.

Stark le miró con algo de pánico. Pensaba recibir algún grito ensordecedor, pero en su lugar miró los ojos de Steve cubiertos de lágrimas.


End file.
